Mongul II
*Real Name: Mongul II *Alias: Mongul *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Hair: Bald, Eyes: Red *Occupation: Tyrant *First appearance: Showcase '95 #8 (September, 1995) History Mongul's son, also named Mongul, appeared to assist and train Superman, in preparation for the arrival of Imperiex. He appeared to have been killed later, but returned during Infinite Crisis after learning from Despero that the Justice League had apparently been destroyed. His intention was to loot their Watchtower headquarters but he ended up fighting Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. During the fight, he declared he would take Batman's skull for his throne. He was almost killed by Wonder Woman before escaping via a working teleporter. The teleportation transported him to Earth, to menace Hal Jordan, the newly-returned Green Lantern, by using the Black Mercy on him and Green Arrow. In the meantime, he sought his sister, Mongal, to settle family squabbles. The heroes broke free and used a teleporter to transport Mongul and Mongal to their home planet. Stating family to be a weakness, Mongul punched off Mongal's head. Mongul received a Yellow power ring after breaking a dying Sinestro Corps member's neck. Mongul began tracking Sinestro Corps rings, and offered the inductees a choice: to serve him or die. He removed the ring from each one who refused, and gained an extra five rings. He attacked Arisia and Sodam Yat with Black Mercy plants, and took them prisoner. He used his ring to send thousands of Black Mercy seeds, which he had genetically engineered to bring the victims' greatest fears to life, instead of their dreams, to several unsuspecting planets. In a confrontation with several members of the Green Lantern Corps, Mongul was defeated when the fly-like Lantern Bzzd flew through his eye, and he was thrown down to the Black Mercy's planet. There, he was buried in soil, being used as food by the Black Mercys. Mongul escaped this seemingly grotesque fate and made his way into outer space. En route to Sector 1114, he encountered two alien newlyweds, murdering one named Kered Riam. This incident inspired Kered's widow Miri to join the Star Sapphires. Following a brief rest from his injuries, Mongul went to Daxam and conquered the planet by himself in a matter of days. He then sent a signal to the rest of the Sinestro Corps, calling them to their new homeworld. Once a force of Sinestro Corps soldiers arrived, he announced that he was now their leader. Arkillo, the former drill sergeant and one of Sinestro's lieutenants, believed Mongul unworthy of leadership, and challenged him to single combat without their rings. Despite a fierce battle, Mongul ultimately triumphed, ripping out Arkillo's tongue, but sparing his life so that he would be "seen but not heard" by any who would dare challenge Mongul. Though imprisoned by the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro was aware of what Mongul was attempting to do, and planned to deal with the upstart himself. Once he was freed, Sinestro instructed his loyalists to rescue other members of the Sinestro Corps on Zamaron and regroup on the dark side of Daxam's moon, where Sinestro would meet up with them after dealing with a "family affair". He was later confronted by Sinestro and crushed by the yellow central power battery after Sinestro activated the fail safes in Mongul's rings turning them off. Mongul.gif Monguljunior-pants.gif Monguljunior-greypants.gif Monguljunior.gif Mongul McGuinness TC.gif Mongul II TD.gif Mongul II.gif Mongul (3).gif mongul-sinestro.gif mongul10.png Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Superman villains Category:Green Lantern villains Category:Sector 2811 Category:Aliens